One Last Time
by Fanlady
Summary: Penyesalan tak akan mengubah apa pun. Karena Ying tahu, hati Fang sudah bukan miliknya lagi. /AU


**"One Last Time"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : AU, Adult!chara(s), FangxYing Slight!FangxAmy, no alien, no super power**

 **Untuk Vanilla Blue12**

.

.

.

"Dalam suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat kaya maupun miskin, aku berjanji akan mencintai dan menghormatimu, aku akan menghibur dan menolongmu. Apa kau berjanji untuk hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan kita?"

Ying memandangi pemuda di hadapannya yang memakai tuksedo putih menawan. Mawar putih tersemat di dadanya, dan ekspresi bahagia jelas terpancar di wajahnya saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Senyum yang seringkali absen dari bibirnya kini terukir lebar. Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu menatap lembut gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ying akan menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia … seandainya saja gadis yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Fang di depan altar adalah dirinya.

" _Aku berjanji…_ "

Sumpah itu pun terucap. Janji yang mengikat dua orang yang saling mencintai untuk hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan. Ying bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya yang semakin bertambah seiring waktu. Dan ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata saat pendeta mempersilahkan kedua mempelai untuk berciuman. Fang memegangi wajah gadis berambut pirang itu dengan lembut sebelum mengecupnya di hadapan seluruh undangan.

Andai saja Ying tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan cinta Fang yang dulu tercurah hanya untuknya, pasti semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini …

.

.

.

Iring-iringan undangan yang berdiri di depan gereja bersorak saat kedua pengantin melangkah anggun dengan senyum bahagia merekah di bibir mereka. Buket bunga dilambung tinggi, dan para gadis saling berebut untuk menangkapnya, berharap kali berikutnya merekalah yang akan menjadi pengantin cantik berbalut gaun putih dan bersanding dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Ying menatap sendu kerumunan itu dari kejauhan. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk datang mendekat. Ying tak akan sanggup jika harus menatap mata Fang, karena ia tahu tak akan ada lagi cinta yang terpancar dari sana yang dulu hanya miliknya seorang.

Ingin kaki Ying melangkah pergi, menjauh dari semua ini dan melupakannya. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin agar tak perlu lagi merasakan penyesalan atas kesalahannya di masa lalu. Namun Ying bertahan. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. Ada sesuatu yang belum disampaikannya pada orang yang dulu begitu mencintainya, yang telah ia hancurkan dengan begitu tak berperasaan. Tapi mungkin sekarang semua itu sudah tak berarti. Fang sudah bahagia dengan mempelai wanitanya. Sementara Ying harus menahan sakit dan penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

"Ying?"

Ying tersentak, tak menyangka bisa mendengar suara itu menyebutkan namanya lagi. Ia mendongak dan melihat Fang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, masih terbalut tuksedo putihnya yang terlihat berkilauan.

"Ah, ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Terima kasih," Fang berucap seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan upacara pernikahan sahabatku sendiri, kan?" balas Ying, ikut tersenyum samar walau hatinya terus tertusuk perih.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fang.

"Aku …" Tenggorokan Ying tercekat, nyaris tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Namun ia berusaha memantapkan diri. "Aku baik-baik saja …" gumamnya lirih.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu …"

Mereka berdua diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kecanggungan yang menggantung di udara terasa menyesakkan, membuat Ying ingin sekali melarikan diri.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Kata-kata itu akhirnya tercetus dari mulut Ying. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. Maka Ying memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Fang.

"Dia gadis yang cantik …" kata Ying, menatap sang mempelai wanita yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Ya, Amy memang sangat cantik. _**Dan dia juga gadis yang baik**_. Aku bersyukur bisa mempersuntingnya sebagai istriku."

Ying benar-benar hampir tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Ia tahu dari nada bicara Fang, bahwa pemuda itu sepenuhnya tulus mencintai Amy. Bodoh sekali Ying berharap Fang hanya menganggap Amy sebagai pengganti dirinya yang dulu pergi meninggalkan Fang begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf …" ucap Ying dengan suara tersekat tangis.

Fang tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tahu apa arti permintaan maaf Ying. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Ying, gadis yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya, gadis yang dulu dicintainya sepenuh hati melebihi apa pun. Gadis yang meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah Fang melamarnya untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Aku minta maaf … karena pernah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf … atas segala hal menyakitkan yang pernah kulakukan padamu …"

Ying akhirnya menangis. Ia menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena pernah melukai pemuda yang sangat tulus mencintainya. Bukannya Ying tak mencintai Fang. Justru sebaliknya, ia juga sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Namun saat Fang dulu melamarnya, Ying merasa dirinya belum siap. Ia terlalu takut untuk membangun sebuah komitmen dalam ikatan pernikahan. Maka Ying pergi, melarikan diri ke kampung halamannya di Cina. Meninggalkan Fang tanpa penjelasan apa pun, dengan hati yang tentu saja hancur.

Sebuah usapan lembut menghapus air mata di pipi Ying. Ia mendongak dan melihat Fang tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan. Ying tahu, luka yang diberikannya pada Fang tak akan mudah pudar walau waktu berlalu.

"Itu masa lalu, Ying. Tak perlu diingat lagi," kata Fang pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu."

Ying kembali terisak keras. "Tak bisakah … Tak bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya? Bisakah kita mengulanginya dari awal lagi?" Permintaannya sungguh egois. Tapi Ying benar-benar berharap bisa mengembalikan smeuanya seperti dulu lagi.

Fang menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih terukir di wajahnya yangterlihat sendu. "Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Dan aku _**mencintainya**_ melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini." Ia berpaling menatap pengantin wanitanya, dan senyumnya terlihat berbeda daripada saat ia memandnag Ying.

Lagi-lagi Ying merasakan tusukan perih di ulu hatinya. Dulu Fang selalu memandanganya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan penuh cinta yang tulus. Tapi sekarang bukan dirinya lagi yang dipandang dengan tatapan itu oleh Fang. Keistimewaan itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku harus kembali. Amy pasti sudah menungguku," kata Fang setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan. Ia melemparkan satu senyum terakhir pada Ying dan berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Fang!" Ying mencoba menahan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah … aku memelukmu? Sekali saja … _**untuk terakhir kalinya**_ …" pinta Ying. Ia tak berharap Fang akan bersedia memenuhi keinginnya. Ia sudah tak punya hak lagi untuk meminta apa pun dari pemuda itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Fang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ying merasakan dadanya sesak karena kerinduan akan kehangatan ini. Lengannya bergerak mendekap erat tubuh Fang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Fang, menghirup aroma parfum pemuda itu yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sama-sama saling menarik diri.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Ying. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Fang. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Ying, kemudian berbalik. Dan kali ini Fang tak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Ying berdiri diam dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Dan Ying tahu, ia tak akan pernah berhenti menyesali semua ini selama sisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
